


I Wade Through Full Lands - Book Cover

by MistressKat



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Art for SandyK'sI Wade Through Full Lands
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	I Wade Through Full Lands - Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



> My second time participating in the Het Big Bang and first time trying my hand at creating a 'book jacket' of sorts. The 'blurb' at the back is written by the author. Graphic resource credits [here](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html).
> 
> Click on the picture for the full sized image.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/jApbIH7.jpg)


End file.
